Wireless communication networks are becoming increasingly ubiquitous due to the convenience and mobility offered to a user. New network services are continuously being added in an effort to build on these benefits. For example, mobile devices such as cellular telephones have traditionally been used for voice communications. These mobile devices, however, are becoming increasingly used for data communications, allowing a user to access a host of applications such as voice and electronic mail, conventional data networks such as the Internet and World Wide Web (WWW), document management services via network file servers, and so forth. Data communications, however, may consume a significant amount of power, which may lead to larger form factors for mobile devices.